Ginny Weasley and The Daughters of Darkness
by Ginny1701-W
Summary: After Harry Potter is Killed by a Death Eater. Agent Ginny Weasley goes on the hunt to find out who was behind it and come across an evil group of women. Led by Draco Malfoy. Rated M For Sex and Violence


Ginny Weasley and The Daughters of Darkness 

Chapter 1

World Magical Conference Murder

Hogwarts sat in lovely summer sunshine. It was the middle of the holidays but a few students were still living in the castle. Normally the school threw mini magical activities during this time of year. However this year Hogwarts was playing host to the World Magical Conference.

Today Minster Harry Potter was going to talk about the new partnership between the British Ministry of Magic and their French counterpart. Harry was going to offer the French all the Death Eaters who were wanted by them after the first great magical war. An idea that many didn't like.

As the members of different Magical Governments took their seats in the Great Hall Ginny Weasley stood next to the stage that was up at the front of the hall. Her job as an Agent for the Magical Secret Service was to stop anyone from trying to stop or disrupt the conference. She stood there dressed in a very smart skirt and white blouse with a black cloak on.

In a control room that was set up in an empty classroom Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat watching the video feeds from the security cameras that Hermione had set up the night before.

"Ok looks like we got everyone in" said Hermione into a small microphone that was linked to an earpiece Ginny was wearing in her left ear.

"_Copy that_" came Ginny's voice.

"I better go and cheek on Harry?" Ron said standing up and moving towards the door.

"Ron he's already making his way to the stage".

Ron turned to see Hermione pointing at the screen. He walked over to his chair and sat back down and picked up his cold cup of coffee.

Hermione's eyes scanned every screen making sure nothing odd was happening. Ron also helped her by looking and then he gasped.

"Oh my God".

"What?" asked Hermione sounding worried.

Ron jabbed his finger at the middle screen that was trained on the Spanish Minster and his bodyguard.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"Behind him"

Hermione looked closer and saw the background moving. As if someone was using an old invisibility cloak.

"Alert Ginny" she snapped.

Ginny was watching as Harry started his speech. Just then Ron's voice came through the earpiece.

"_Invisible target left of the Spanish Minster_".

"Invisible target. How the fuck am I to see that?" whispered Ginny. Just then from the main doors of the hall Ginny saw a figure appear from under an invisibility cloak. It was a Death Eater and before Ginny could react the Death Eater had removed its mask to show it was a male. His wand was raised and with that a blot of green energy shot out of the tip of it and flew right for Harry. It hit Harry in the chest sending him flying.

Ginny drew her wand and fired a _Stupefy _spell that hit the doorframe. She saw the man run out of the room and when Ginny turned she saw medical teams already at Harry's side. She then turned and ran after the Death Eater

The Death Eater ran up the moving staircases and Ginny was hot in his heels. The sound of spell fire rang out as the two of them exchanged wand fire. The Man went flying through the one of the doors that led into a corridor. Ginny ran after him still holding her wand.

Her breathing quickened as she slowed down looking about for her target. He was no longer in her field of sight. Her running slowed to a walk and her wand was up and she swung it out every time she turned left and right.

Just then from behind her The Death Eater jumped out and pushed her to the floor. The sound of two wands hitting the floor was soon drowned about by the sound of Ginny's body slamming onto the stone floor.

Roiling over Ginny threw a punch hitting the Man in the face. She then sat up as he pulled himself off her. He kicked Ginny in the side of the head knocking the young witch back to the floor. As he went to pick up his wand she grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him.

The Death Eater went crashing back onto the stone floor and he kicked his leg out and again his foot found Ginny's face. This time Ginny felt her nose grow warmer and felt blood coming from it. She then noticed the Man had run through a door and up a ladder that took him to the top of Ravenclaw Tower.

Lucky for her Ginny knew another way up onto the roof and ran for the fire exit that would take her up to the roof. 50 stones steps later Ginny reached an old wooden door and she kicked it open and held her wand tightly.

She tried to listen but the wind was blowing wildly she then heard the sound of a lock being unlocked and she ran over to what was a trap door that had been painted to look like the rest of the roof. The Man's head popped up and Ginny grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him up and held him against the edge of the roof.

"One Chance" she said aiming her wand at his face. "Who are you working for?"

"Fuck you Blood Traitor" he hissed

Ginny gave the Man a push and he went flying over the edge. She looked over the edge to see him landed in one of the school's courtyards. She placed her wand away and then climbed down the ladder back into the castle.

Jogging all the way down to the great hall she saw Ron and Hermione standing on the stage looking out at the empty hall. Ginny could see Harry's body had been removed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. She looked at Ron who had tears running down his face.

"No" whispered Ginny as tears filled her eyes. She felt her legs turn to jelly and she dropped to her knees.

"NO!"


End file.
